


It could’ve been such a good day…

by desFraisesPartout



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: Or how Kamoda got the news of the basketball club not participating in the district tournament...





	It could’ve been such a good day…

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d write something about Kamoda since the recent chapters (41) pointed that he didn’t seem to feel as much guilt as at the beginning of the story. The subject came up in one of Mal and I’s discussions. I got worried for the lil’ birb, for what he went through and what that means, him not minding it anymore. Thank you for you encouraging words.
> 
> And I’d like to thank as well Kitsoa for her input on the matter and for her continued work in the fandom.
> 
> To you both <3

Sitting amidst the mess that have become his room over the course of his studying session, Kamoda stares blankly at his room. He doesn’t know when he passed out, most probably from straining his brain cells too much, but it was morning now; some bird was telling him through its joyous chirping for some time already on the other side of the blinds.

The young boy sighs when his eyes stops on a rather thin opened notebook at his feet. The pages that are still mostly intact are covered with scribbles and half written formulas, as the rest has been masterfully thrown in the wastebasket across the room in an attempt to ease the boy’s frustration. He was really trying, but some things just wouldn’t fit in his head. His grades could unfortunately attest to that. Sometimes, he wonders if he should not rather give up, but then he would remember the promise of being on the court again and all the help he’s received from his longtime friend.

It’s just that, any exam now weighs a lot more and the idea of flunking yet another one, like the one to come on second period today, is discouraging, for a lack of better word. Thinking about it, Kamoda is tempted to sleep another hour or two, for a little peace of mind. But he hears Kuu’s morning guttural meowing demand for food in the hallway beginning. Knowing the household cat wouldn’t stop - as in would cause a ruckus, then be joined soon after by his sidekick Nehan and become a fluffy blur of massive destruction and love - until it’s fed, Kamoda finally gets out of his bed after a deep breath. On the way to the door, he passes by his basketball and lingers a bit, taking a moment to hearten himself with a whispered “You can do this. For the team”.

 

* * *

 

The walk to school goes plainly, for once. Not having to rush gives better options of roads from which to pick. He even has time to look at the neighborhood and notices cats he’s never seen before, which he mentally takes note of for further cuddling use. At the last turn, Kamoda spots a familiar dark haired boy a little farther. The tall boy grins as he stealthily bounces behind him and hooks him under his armpit. 

“Eichan~! 

\- Wha---! KAMODA! What gives?” blurts his childhood friend, soon struggling to break free of the surprise hug. “You’re...here earl-y. What a-bout… the  _ ‘I’m dying _ ’... from yester-day?…” He pauses to breathe. “You never texted me back-”

\- Sorry! … … Kinda fell asleep,” the tall boy chuckles sheepishly as he senses Eishi glaring at him. “But I did get through my cramming! … sort of. Anyway, I hope it’s enough this time,” he sighs.

\- Should be, unless your brain actually melts or there’s a massive earthquake,” jokes Eishi, momentarily stopping his writhing.

\- Nah. It’s fine. Besides, I promised. Can’t let them down now, not with the district tournament coming up. 

\- Right…” his friend goes silent as they continue walking.

For some reason, Eishi becomes unreadable when Kamoda talks about his teammates. He wonders why. They’re good guys. Though lately, some did seem to have a shorter fuse when interacting with him for some reason. Maybe the exams were a source of concern for them as well.

  
  


As they draw near the school’s entrance, something catches Kamoda’s eye near a bush. A quadruped with a nice pattern of colors is sitting and grooming itself calmly. And the revelation hits him.

“LOOK! Calico cat! 

\- ???

\- Eishi! You know what that means?” No response. “Today might finally be my day. In, like, no more bench warming.” Kamoda tries his best explaining without babbling that such cat is the LUCKIEST of them all and that, combined with everything that’s happened lately, insisting on him not getting into fights as often, fortune might be in sight at long last. His smile widens. “These have got to be signs.” 

His enthusiasm meets a sceptical look from his friend as he successfully pulls himself out from under his armpit. The shorter boy combs his hair a bit with his fingers before readjusting his shirt. 

“I know! I’ll go talk to the coach before first period,” says Kamoda, more to convince himself than his friend.

\- If it were that ea...” Eishi stops, seeming unsure, then sighs. “Fine. I’ll be rooting for you, then.” He glances back at Kamoda, smiling. “After all, you’re best on court.” 

Kamoda is beaming. Eishi isn’t one to praise easily, making these fews words all the more special. Not only does this reassure the tall boy, but it boosts his self-confidence as well. 

Today might really be a good day.

 

* * *

 

In the grand hall where endless lines of lockers stand, Kamoda finds a classmate, one he never quite got the chance to talk to, waiting next to his locker. He is fiddling with his hands and looks a little distressed when their eyes meet. It isn’t the first time someone reacts this way at his presence, but it still hurts, knowing he makes people uncomfortable, if not scared. At least, it was different with Eishi, both could be themselves around each other without fear of judgemental looks and fake embarrassed smiles. 

Trying his best not to mind the boy, Kamoda proceeds to open the little door to pick up his indoor shoes when he hears him mumbling. Something about his teammates meeting at the club room, like right now. After a polite yet almost inaudible "Good day", the boy runs off. 

"Secret admirer?" questions ironically Eishi as he gets closer, having picked up his own stuff.

"Nah, just a little club meeting,” apologizes Kamoda as he closes his locker. “Coach’ll surely be there. So, you can head to class without me.” 

Kamoda waits when he notices Eishi looking at him, as if wanting to say something but then seems to change his mind as he shrugs. 

“See you at lunch?

\- Sure.” 

As both part ways, Kamoda wonders if Eishi has a lot of his mind as well and hopes it’s not because of another argument with his mother. Not that his friend would talk about it, much to his regret. Kamoda would gladly lend a ear for his troubles, as the latter did for him many times before when they skip class together.

 

* * *

 

With his big strides, Kamoda takes no time to get to the club room. As he draws near, he sees some of his teammates talking by the door left half opened. Thinking he might be late, he walks faster. When he pushes the door, he hears the distinctive voice of the team captain, in what seems to be a rather active argument:

“-ends today.

-What does?” curiously asks Kamoda, as he waves, all smile, to the others gone silent. They either stare at him or look away.

“Our problem. So nice of you to join us, and on time at that,” smiles the team captain, surprisingly in a good mood. 

Kamoda hears someone cough.

“Yup! Lucky someone told me. But, it’s kinda weird I didn't get any text.” 

“So, what’s the meeting about?” inquires next Kamoda, making light of the awkward silence building up.

He wonders why some keep staring at him, as others begin to look uncomfortable. Did something happen? Is his zipper opened? They’re the kind of guys who won't say a thing until the unfortunate one finally notices and laugh at his expense.

“I dunno, you tell me,” says the team captain, his usual scornful tone back.

Kamoda senses all eyes focused on him. This is definitely not about his pants, though he would’ve prefer it to be the case.

Something feels off.  And it puts Kamoda on edge:

“What’s that supposed to mean?

\- Now, now boys. Is this a way of starting a meeting?” interjects a familiar voice by the door frame.

A middle-aged man comes in, the coach, wearing a stern face, almost displeased. “Anywho, glad everyone could make it. I will be brief since classes are about to start.” The coach clears his throat. “I have heard things that concern me,” punctuating his sentence with a significant look. “You are mature young men, and as such, you understand that,”

Kamoda grows uneasy as he feels the piercing gaze of his teammates not faltering. So, he tries his best concentrating on the coach going on about the ethic and values of the school, the privilege of being part of it, the expected behavior of its students and what it comes to with club activities. The coach usually does this when he’s about to drop some bad news. It helps put it in perspective or so he claims. The longer the monologue, the worse the news. And this morning’s a particularly long one...

The coach ends his speech with another look around, making sure to meet the eyes of every member of the team. When his gaze stops on Kamoda, his traits soften. The adolescent knows that that reassuring smile is anything but. He can already feel his stomach sinking to his feet.

“It disappoints me to learn that you are causing trouble anew,” frowns the middle-aged man. “To think you were making progress. Such a shame, truly.”

Kamoda lowers his head without sparing a thought, out of shame but mostly because doing so helps avoiding eye contact. He does however catch a faint smile creeping again on the team captain’s lips, which doesn’t make the adolescent feel any better.

Listening to the coach’s scolding is one thing, but having the whole team as witness, judging him in silence, their faces showing a mix of annoyance, contempt and, for some, even satisfaction, is just… … … He hopes it goes fast this time. 

“But you know what disappoints me the most? You didn't come to me for advice.” The coach sounds heartbroken. Kamoda winces.

He’d much rather get punched in the face instead. Repeatedly. It’d hurt less.

“I trust you know this kind of matter can only worsen through the use of fists, do you not?”

Kamoda doesn't like where the coach is going.

“Better yet, do you realize that a fight, may it be big or small, an accident or desired, your fault or someone else's, is an act of violence”

The coach loses his patronizing tone. Talking seems difficult for some reason. Kamoda’s can’t feel his stomach anymore.

“and that any act of violence has consequences, not just for you but for those around you as well?”

Kamoda’s mouth goes dry. ‘Those around him’, as in the basketball club?  _ Why? _

“What I meant to say is : the matter has reached the school board’s ears,”

_ What do they have to do with any of this?  _

_ Wait. _

“and given the district tournament coming, they cannot overlook such thing anymore.”

_ They wouldn’t…! _

“They decided to withdraw the participation of the basketball club.”

Kamoda whips his head up, eyes wide open, pleading the coach.

_ The club did nothing wrong. _

“And it’s irrevocable.”

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


_ It can't be... _

  
  


* * *

 

Kamoda is alone in the clubroom, staring blankly at his shoes. He can hardly recollect what followed the verdict. The shock completely stalled his thought process.

The coach apologised. Maybe. He's not sure. The hallway is silent, so the bell must've rang. The coach probably rushed them to class.

His teammates were mad at him. Surely. Why wouldn’t they be? He ruined their chance at the tournament, all the hours spent training. Some might’ve bumped into him on the way out. One of his shoulder is sore.

He wonders if he apologised or at least tried looking into their eyes. Did he do something, anything? Did he even breathe between then and now?

There’s only one thing that comes back to him, vividly: the team captain’s eyes. There were daggers in them. Kamoda remembers him closing in on him, threatening. He badmouthed him, accused him of everything going wrong, promised him hell, even wished Kamoda’d die on the spot so he wouldn’t see his face ever again, before leaving without another word. 

The captain had every right to be furious. Even if it was rage spewing these awful words, Kamoda probably deserves them all. 

It hurts.

Nothing went right in the end. Maybe Eishi “knew” and tried telling him. But Kamoda didn’t listen. He never does when it’s about his friends, who aren't anymore... 

It hurts.

He’d give anything to see him right now, with his trademark annoyed expression, ready to nag him into oblivious for ditching class. Kamoda likes the thought. Eishi has the best expressions.

_ Eichan... _

“Figures you’d still be here,” says a familiar voice behind him.  

Kamoda’s in disbelief upon hearing Eishi. But he can’t bring himself to turn and face his friend standing behind him by the door. His eyes are starting to burn.

“You’re not in class?” the tall boy asks, with a worn voice, slightly cracking.

“The teacher wasn't there. Got fed up with the sub and left,” he lies badly. 

Under normal circumstances, Kamoda would tease his friend about it, but knowing the latter here, right now, when he’s at his lowest, comforts him, a lot. 

They stay there for a moment, in silence. It allows Kamoda to compose himself a little. He’s grateful the smaller boy doesn't inquire about the club meeting. Though, he wonders what he would have answered that wasn't already obvious to his friend’s sharp mind?

“I’m getting tired of standing still. What do you say we go to our usual place?”

Kamoda nods, as both start walking towards the exit, Kamoda following mechanically Eishi.

He wonders how long it'll take to heal this time.

 

* * *

**Epilogue**

(Fast forward to chapter 41)

 

Kamoda, going through his schoolbag, realises something missing. 

_ “Eichan~! Can I borrow your English textbook?” _

Kamoda has been forgetful lately, not that it surprises him with everything that’s been going on. Between blackouts, a birdman - girl, birdgirl - usurper and a giant, like, REALLY big, cat, none could serve as a viable excuse to the teacher of next period, whose patience was growing thin... 

But one thing was great though, feeling Eishi’s presence, sometimes soothing, sometimes fluttery, sometimes embarrassed. It is appeasing. The professor talked one time about this, something about waves? Complicated stuff. 

_ “You can, but I can’t be bothered to bring it to you,”  _ sighs Eishi, trying to sound annoyed.

One thing even better now, Kamoda can actually communicate with Eishi without any mediator. Not so long ago, they would’ve been flabbergasted by that. 

_ “Okay. I’m coming then.” _

He felt different, though. But happy nonetheless. He is catching up to his friend.

He opens loudly Eishi’s classroom door, then waves at him energetically while singing his name. Eishi looks at him surprised, mouth agape.

When Kamoda draws closer to his desk, the student sitting just in front of Eishi gets up abruptly and leaves the class. Kamoda doesn't mind him. 

_ “Sorry, I didn't tell you about Hasegawa from the basketball club...”  _ nervousness seeping through Eishi’s tweet.

_ “Nah. I don't mind,”  _ Kamoda smiles. 

And he isn't lying when he says that. For some reason, he doesn't feel anything looking at his teammates anymore. No excruciating guilt, no desire to run in the other direction. It surprised him the other day. He knows he couldn't have just forgotten what they've put him through. Was it that bad? He remembers vaguely the doubts that used to plague him in the morning. It feels so far away now. 

Back in the hallway, he looks at the sky through the windows. He can't wait for the club meeting tonight, the bird club’s. Being with Eishi, Rei, Tsubame - everyone - really feels goods.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... that's the longest I've ever written as a narrative text. O_O I might not have the best choice of words, but I tried my best (and I'm proud!) and hope I did justice to his character. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
